Rock and Trish Anniversary
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: Dwayne has been focused on his career which means no time for Trish. Can he make it up to her?


Sitting here, watching the rain pour down the streets of Florida. I had been waiting for two hours and no boyfriend. I just knew he would disappoint me. Always out, entertaining his fans. I guess they are more important than me. Of course they are. They are what make him rich and famous.I had no other thoughts but getting ready for bed and calling it a night. Two years together, starting today and no anniversary gift or party. Just what type of relationship have I gotten myself into?A twisting sound alerted her that someone was at the door. Her eyes watched closely as the knob twisted and the door crept open. The familiar guy entered the room, leisurely shutting the door behind nerve of him to show up around eleven o'clock. With no gift at that. Boy was I pissed. "Hey." he greeted with a smile. She rolled her eyes, slowly peeling her eyes off him. "Um, what are you still doing up? I thought you had work in the morning.""Ha." a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "What do you mean, what am I still doing up? I waited two hours for you. You said you would be home by nine. Did you...did you even remember what day it is?" she asked, standing to her feet.

His eyes gradually trailed down her figure, realizing the nice dress she wore. "You had plans?" her eyes slowly filled up with solution.

"Not anymore." she brushed pass him, making her way towards the closet. "I'm going to bed. I got work tomorrow."

"Trisha..."

"No. It's okay. I mean, why am I standing here acting like I'm the only one in love? Of course you're not in love. You're Dwayne "THE ROCK" Johnson. Every woman's dream and I would be stupid to think you would be in love with me."

"Baby..."

"No! You don't have to explain yourself. I shouldn't even be complaining any way. After all, I am dating a rich celebrity, right? You're the face of wrestling. You spend thousands of dollars on me to keep my mouth shut while you go and...fuck other women. There are tons of women who wish they were in my shoes." she inhaled sharply. "I must be a lucky bitch." she spoke sarcastically.

"Come here." he ambled towards her. "Trish..."

"Don't come near me." she backed away. "It's ashamed how you have this big...gigantic mansion for only two people when you have no intentions whatsoever to have a family. You're too busy having fun and getting laid. You're not ready for a commitment."

"Alright, enough!" he shouted. "Will you just shut the hell up and let me talk?" she looked away, resting her hands on her hips. "I know I said I would be here by nine, but things happen. Shit comes up." she met eyes with his. "And what gave you that impression that I fuck other women? The only woman I fuck is you and you know that. So don't stand here assuming that I'm cheating and doing all this other...dirty shit behind your back." she watched closely as he pulled out a gift wrapped box from out of his pocket. "Here" she hesitantly reached out, accepting it from out of his hand. "Happy anniversary." he took a seat on the bed and began removing his shoes one by one. "Sorry I couldn't do much. I'm just hoping you understand."She stood there, leisurely tearing the wrapping paper off. Her eyes immediately focused in on a black suede box. She knew better, and she knew that rings came in jewelry cases like that. "Oh god." she mumbled, gradually lifting the lid. To her surprise, it was a diamond ring. And not just any old diamond ring. But an engagement ring. "Oh my god. Rocky..." she turned to face him. He remained seated with his head down."Will you?" he asked, looking up to gaze at her.

"I..." she stammered lightly."I don't know what to say. Is this some type of joke or something?"

"Do you see a smile on my face?" he asked in a serious tone. "I want you and only you." she took a few steps towards him.

"You know I want to marry you. I just...you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"I've never been so sure in my life. I know you're the one who I want to spend my life with." she took a seat beside him, still holding the gift in her hands."Is this what you've been busy with for two hours?" he chortled softly.

"Maybe." she reached out, sitting the ring on the bedside lamp dresser.

"I thought you would...disappoint me again. Like last year." he watched as she unbuttoned the top to her dress.

"Last year we were going through some things." she discarded her dress, dropping it to the floor. "I never felt like killing someone until I met you." she broke out laughing.

"Is that so?" she kneeled down in front of him and began removing his jeans. "What did you do today?"

"Uh, nothing much. Did an autograph signing and a house show. Then an interview a few hours before stopping by the jewelry store. What about you?"

"Nothing. Just sat here...fantasizing about you."

"Oh yeah?" he laid on his back as she hovered over him. She leaned in, slowly meeting lips with his. He slightly opened his mouth, accepting her tongue.

"Mmm." a soft moaned escaped her lips as she felt a finger enter her from the rear end. "Ohhh mmm." she trailed her tongue down his chest below his abdomen area. Seconds later, he could feel a warm tongue dance on the head of his penis. She stuffed his shaft in her mouth, sucking him slow and vigorously.

"Oh..." he groaned deeply."Fuck." she slid his length in and out of her mouth, sucking him like a blow pop.

Her hand stroked him swiftly as she continued tasting him. "Trisha..." he could feel himself on the verge of cumming."Hey..." he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "...slow down. I'm not going anywhere." she smirked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." she continued with her task.

"Come here. I want to taste the kitty cat."

"Ahaha." he reversed positions, quickly pinning her hands over her head. "You know what women say about you? You look like you know how to use your tongue well."

"And you know what men say about you? You look like you know how to ride a dick well." she gasped, swinging her hand, slapping him on the arm.

"You asshole."

"Ouch." he held his arm in pain. "Just for that, you're gonna get it the hard way." he leaned in, nibbling sweetly on her inner folds. She shut her eyes, releasing a soft whimper.

"Ohhh Dwayne..." he slid his tongue in and out of her, tasting her juices. His hand groomed her pussy, saturating her more. "God..." she reached out, gripping the headboard. "Ohhh god." her chest heaved in and out of excitement. "Harder." he sucked more fiercely on her clit, hearing her moan uncontrollably. "Yesss! Oh god. Baby..." her whole body begin to heat up. "I want to feel you." he shook his head.

"Oh no. Not just yet." he darted his tongue up and down her clit. Immediately, she felt this wave of pleasure spread throughout her body.

"Roc..." she gripped the sheets between her fingers as she felt her body exploding. "OH..." she panted heavily. He continued grazing her sensitive spot, sending her over the edge. She could've sworn her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. It was hard for her to form one simple word. And her whole body trembled with stimulation.

"You alright, baby girl?" he surveyed her face. It looked as if she had been electrified, no pun intended.

"I..." she gulped down hard. "I think." a smile slowly formed across his lips. "I never felt that much pleasure in my life."

"So what are you saying? That since we've been together, the sex was never this exciting?"

"Well...you know what I mean. Lately, you've been rushing into it. Like you were just doing it to...do it. I don't know. Maybe I'm..." he invaded her lips with a deep kiss.

"Shut up. You talk too much."

"Mmm." she trailed her hands down his back, immediately gripping his butt. He swiftly lifted both her legs, placing them over his shoulders. "Holy shit!" she shrieked the moment he entered her. "What the...fuck is wrong with you? That hurt."

"Aww poor baby." he teased. "I thought you could handle it." she slapped him on the back.

"The hell I can." she pushed him on his back. "Two can play this game." she began hopping furiously on top of him.

"Ohhh..." his eyes lit up."What the...Trish..." he gripped her thigh, squeezing it firmly. "Fuck. Baby..." he reached up for her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Uh." she spoke, shaking her head. "From now on, things are going to go my way." she moved more forcibly on top of him.

"Oh..." he bit his lip, feeling himself on the verge of letting everything out.

"What's my name?" he gazed in her eyes with this unbelievable look on his face.

"What?"

"I said, what's my name?" she repeated, arching her back, putting more back into it.

"Shit." his toes curled up in excitement the closer he had gotten to cumming. "Trish." he blurted out.

"What? I didn't hear that." she began hopping once again on top of him.

"Trish! Trish Stratigias Johnson." she slowed down her pace, a smile slowly forming across her lips in satisfaction.

"Now that's more like it." he closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, baby. Am I hurting you?" his eyes fluttered open to gaze into hers. "Hmm?" she shifted forward, grinding rough on him.

"Oh..." he panted rapidly. "Don't...don't move." she flashed him an odd look.

"What are..." she leaned in closer to him.

"Ah, fuck! Shit!" he belted out. "I thought I told you not to move!" he held the look of agony on his face. "Okay." he licked his lips. "I'm gonna ask you to slowly...slowly lift yourself up. Slowly!" he repeated.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" she began to panic.

"Very...slow." he gripped her waist, carefully lifting her, moving her off of him. He then, felt this rush of relief. "Damn." he held himself with both hands.

"Are you okay?" he forcefully sat up.

"I...I don't know. It never hurts this much. Mmm." he bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry. I thought...I couldn't have done it that hard." his head slowly gawked to the side to stare at her like the motion of a robot. She watched closely as his lips gradually curled up, forming a smile.

"Gotcha." her eyes expanded in shock.

"Wh..." he quickly charged for her, pinning her down under him.

"You thought you could teach me a lesson?" he shook his head pathetically. "I'm gonna give you something to think about. You'll wish you never pulled that stunt on me right after I'm finished with you."

"Dwayne um..." she watched as he tied her arms to the bed with the sheets. "What are you doing? Rock..."

"Shh." he hushed, resting his finger over her lips. "It's too late for talking now. I'm not gonna bother telling you how you're gonna get it. I'd rather show you."

"What are you gonna do to me?" she just loved playing these rape games with him. This type of stuff turned her on for some apparent reason.

"I'm gonna fuck you front ways, sideways. In every position you could think of." he groomed her pussy, swiftly plunging his whole cock into her. She arched her back, letting out a loud shriek.

"Fuck. What the..." she bit her lip in pain. "That really hurt. God..." he moved in and out of her sore entrance, only initiating more pain for her. "Oh god." he reached out, pinching both her nipples one by one. "Jesus...Christ! Dwayne..." he increased his speed, pumping her with a fury. "Slow down!" he instantly froze, tilting his head to the side at her.

"Slow down? You want me to slow down? Hmm. Did you show me any remorse when you were pounding your ass on top of me? Huh?" he shook his head. "I think not." he moved back into her.

"Rockkkkkkkk. You fucking..." she squirmed violently, trying to get loose.

"I won't stop until you apologize and mean it." she shook her head.

"No." his eyebrows raised interestingly.

"Was that a no? Ha-ha, okay. I got something' for your ass." he untied her, flipping her over on her stomach.

"No." she turned sadistically. "No!" he positioned himself on top of her as he finished tying her back to the bed.

"There. Now...where were we?" he inched the head of his penis into her butt hole.

"Mmm." she moaned profoundly between the pillows. With one swift movement, he slammed the rest of his length into her. She shot up, crying at the top of her lungs.

"Muthafucka!"

Earlier that morning (9:03 a.m.)

Trish took baby steps down the stairs, finally entering the main room after the long flight down the curved stairs. Justin quickly looked up, gazing at her. "Trisha..." he stood up, rushing towards her."Hey. What are you...I thought..."

"Morning to you too. Help me..."

"Oh, sure." he helped her on the sofa. As soon as her bottom hit the sofa, she shot back up. "You okay?" she looked away, lowering her eyes at him.

"What the hell do you think?" he smirked at her.

"Why don't we um...go get you something to eat." he led her towards the kitchen, they both taking tiny steps the whole way.

"If you ever fuck me like that again..."

"You're gonna what? Kick my ass like you did last night?" he joked.

The End


End file.
